


Bolting

by Kittimage13



Series: D&D stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittimage13/pseuds/Kittimage13
Summary: The story of one of my OCs, Thalas, a Drow Warlock of the Lurker in the Deep patron.
Series: D&D stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005141





	Bolting

Freezing cold, tearing him into shock.

The battering force of the waves.

Terror gripping him as he realized these were his last moments.

And a deep, rumbling voice ringing through his head.

"Call to me." It said, repeating with increasing volume, until it was all he could hear, see, feel, or think of.

 **"Call to me."** The voice rang out, its pressure greater than that of the water filling his lungs.

With a wordless voice, he screamed out the name.

**"Aegaeon!"**

**\---**

Thalas awoke to the sound of seabirds screeching. He shifted and groaned out, suddenly convulsing as he coughed up salt water. He pushed himself off the ground, standing up and looking around, wincing in the bright sunlight.

The sight of a pale beach, stretching out side to side for a while before curving inwards, bordering a light blue sea. The water was unnaturally calm, nothing at all like the harsh waves from last night. _Last night?_ Thalas' eyes widened as he remembered some of what had happened.

He stood still for a moment, thinking through his memories. The triumphant yells of the pirates as he was kicked overboard. The pain of the rough sea. The all-consuming voice in his head.

"Aegaeon?" Thalas muttered, the name strange and foreign on his tongue. He turned his attention to a patch of sand in front of him that had started shifting, pushing apart to make way for a dark blue arm, scaled like a fish.

He blinked twice, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. The arm turned and pointed inland, at a copse of palm trees, or maybe the denser forest beyond it. With a wave, the arm sunk back into the sand.

Thalas stood there for a moment before sighing heavily and walking in the indicated direction. He strode into the palms, making sure to step carefully, as he was only wearing the ragged shorts the pirates gave him, and no boots or shoes.

Laying around the trees were fallen coconuts, some cracked open from landing on rocks. After some consideration, Thalas knelt down and picked up one of the broken open coconuts, inspecting it. He raised a gash in it to his lips, drinking some of the liquid inside with a grimace.

He threw the shell aside when the flavor had gotten too disgusting to continue drinking, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "How do they make that shit actually taste good in cocktails?" He huffed, and stood up to continue walking further inland.

As he reached the edge of the forest proper, he looked up at the sky. The sun looked to be just a bit before its peak, so Thalas sat down under a large tree's shade to rest until evening, when his eyes wouldn't sting and his gray skin wouldn't burn up.

**\---**

While in his resting trance, the same voice from before spoke to Thalas, now more identifiable. It was like a disjointed orchestra, a great number of voices overlapping each other, yet still easily understood.

"Destory the false idol." The voice said, its anger clear in the strained tone.


End file.
